The purpose of this clinical trial is to examine the effect of bi- temporal magnetic field application, using permanent magnets, on chronic tension headache pain intensity and personal health care behavior. The use of electromagnetic fields for the relief of musculoskeletal pain as well as tension headache pain have been studied with some positive results. This study attempts to scientifically assess in patients with chronic tension headache whether treatment with permanent magnets decreases pain intensity and enhances the subjects' ability to impact their own health care choices.